


Soul of Sweet Delight

by AmericanNidiot



Series: Mama Nidiot's Tumblr Requests [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Griffon is nosey, Peeking in Reader's journal, V is amused, Watching Someone Sleep, William Blake Quote, Wing Man Griffon, art and poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:52:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanNidiot/pseuds/AmericanNidiot
Summary: Anonymous asked: may I get some reader x V, where the reader journals her adventures, and one day V finds her having fallen asleep with her journal open on an artsy drawing she had been working on of him? :D





	Soul of Sweet Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Devil May Cry 5? More like “V Makes Us Cry” (or something…) anyways, I’m basing the drawing off of [this one](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=72114510) by [維弦](https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=18528808) on Pixiv! Go support their work!  
> 

V rubbed at his shoulders, working out the kinks that had built up over the course of the many battles he fought as he climbed into the RV, Griffon shooting past his head and perching himself on top of the fridge.

“Oh, look, if it ain’t Juliet snoozin’ away while we do all the heavy liftin’…” snarked the demonic avian, ruffling his feathers as his golden eyes gazed down at [Name] sleeping without a care on the sofa. “Why don’t ya kiss her awake, Romeo?”

“Hush, Griffon,” the Summoner sighed, using the handle of his cane to gently tap the familiar on his beak, only for the bird to snap his beak back at the gothic young man. “Let [Name] have a moment of rest. We are all weary from the constant battles we have faced in the recent days.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever ya say, Shakespeare. I’ll leave toots— Ohoho~ What do we have here?” Griffon swooped down as [Name] shifted in her sleep, knocking her journal to the ground. “Looks like doll-face left her diary out.”

“Griffon…” the poet warned the mischevious familiar, his jade eyes narrowing as he tapped his cane.

“Oh, so the Grease Monkey and Dead Weight can look, but  _ **I**_  can’t? What shit is that, V!” Griffon huffed, clicking his beak in annoyance.

“Now, how would you like it if [Name] took your feathers without asking, Griffon?” the dark poet crooned, stooping down and picking up the leather bound journal that laid open face down.

The familiar huffed once more, flying to rest on his summoner’s shoulder and pecking the side of his head. “C’mon, V. I just wanna read what she wrote about my amazing skills, and having to haul your high maintenance ass around…” the bird chuckled, his golden eyes glittering with amusement. “It ain’t like the toots will mind. She always shares what she wrote eventually.”

V hummed, flipping the book around so the spine was cradled in the palm of his hand as he examined the worn leather cover. Griffon, surprisingly, did have a point, and the ribbon that worked as a bookmark hung loose, so V  _had_  a reason to peak through the journal. With his free hand, V flipped open the cover and browsed through the past entries of their battles.

“Ooh! Look, V! [Name] drew me, kickin’ ass and takin’ names!” Without looking up, V pinched Griffon’s split beak closed and cast the demonic bird a side eye glare. [Name] simply rolled over in her sleep. “Whoops…”

Releasing the bird, V went back to browsing, and finally coming to the last entry. Griffon let out a low whistle and used a wing to point at the drawing. “Well then, this is a surprise…” V mused, a slight grin curling his lips.

The last entry is a black and white bust drawing of V. Griffon snickered from the poet’s shoulder, trying to muffle the sound with a wing as he side-eyed his summoner. “Ya know, [Name] must have been starin’ for some time at ya to draw somethin’ so detailed,” the bird teased. “Mainly to accurately draw your summon tattoos.”

“Hush, Griffon. We shall keep this to ourselves for now…” the poet stated, placing the ribbon back in place before snapping the journal closed. “The soul of sweet delight can never be defiled,” V murmured as he brushed [Name]’s hair from her face and placing a soft kiss on her forehead as he tucked the journal under her arm.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my side blog [TheOtakuLifeChoseMe](http://theotakulifechoseme.tumblr.com/post/183900415958/may-i-get-some-reader-x-v-where-the-reader) by Mama Nidiot (aka me haha)


End file.
